goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Troublemakers Misbehave on The Way to a little kids movie/Grounded
''Dora and Her Friends Misbehave on the way to a Movie/Grounded ''is a grounded video out of Dora the Explorer and her friends, created by Sarah West. Plot WRJ WRJ (Billy Johnston) told the troublemakers (Dora, Dimitri Rascalov, Hunter, Baby Bonnie Hood, Mercades, Mason, Diego, Denzel, Simon, Steve, Zoltan, Zayden, Wario, Waluigi, Floyd, Franklin, Peter, Burton, Earl, Alice, Evil Ben, Evil Holly, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Sid the Science Kid, Whyatt Beanstalk, Kai-Lan, Evil Lucy, Kipper, Evil Steve, Evil Joe, Evil Kevin, Red, Emmy, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Horrid Henry, Strawberry Shortcake, Dark Chase, Pamela Castro, Zombie, Squid, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed) that they're going to see a movie called Charlie Brown's All Stars. But everyone said that they don't want to see a movie based on a comic strip. They would rather stay home to watch TV. When they're on the road, Kyle wants them to stop at Chick-Fil-A, but WRJ WRJ told them they're going straight to see Charlie Brown's All Stars, When they're 4 hours late for the movie, The Troublemakers caused a car crash, which was the last straw. WRJ WRJ calls the GTA police officers to bring them home to bed early without watching TV or doing anything that they like for a very long time. Sonic cheers WRJ WRJ up with 5 Sonic TV shows from 1993 to today Transcript WRJ WRJ: Troublemakers, we're all going to see Charlie Brown's All Stars. Dora: No. We're not going to see Charlie Brown's All Stars because Peanuts is a stupid comic strip. We want to stay home to watch TV. WRJ WRJ: You're all not staying home to watch TV. Besides, you guys don't deserve any real movies or TV because of your attitude. We're going to see Charlie Brown's All Stars and that's final. Get in the car or there will be nothing for you. (When WRJ WRJ brings all of the troublemakers to the car) Zoltan: Billy, we don't want to see a stupid movie based on a dumb comic strip. WRJ WRJ: Everyone, we're going to see Charlie Brown's All Stars, and that's final, so be quiet! Pablo: Can we go to Chick Fil-A? WRJ WRJ: No! We're not going to Chick Fil-A, we're going straight to see Charlie Brown's All Stars and that's final. You guys should've had cereal before we left. So that's too bad. Diego: SHUT UP! WRJ WRJ: Everyone, stop it right now or we can go home and get nothing! Tyrone: But we're so hungry! WRJ WRJ: Stop it right now! Or we have to go home and miss the movie! Franklin: (Shouty Guy's voice) AND WE DON'T CARE! GO DIE IN A CAR CRASH, YOU IDIOT! (WRJ WRJ's Jeep car crashes into five cars, two of which explode, and the gas runs too low) WRJ WRJ: (Shouty Guy's voice) THAT'S IT! EVERYONE! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! YOU ALL ARE GETTING NOTHING! AND I'M CALLING THE POLICE ON ALL OF YOU! Floyd: No! Anything but the police, we hate getting arrested by the police! Steve: Please give us another chance! WRJ WRJ: Absolutely not! Since you guys caused trouble, you made me crash my car and now we'll miss the movie, all because of what you did! Wario: D'oh! I missed! Police Officer: All of you going back home and you're all not getting anything at all, ever again until all of you can behave like Daniel Tiger! And this means no more TV, no more computer, no more movies, and no more restaurants for any of you and all of you will play attention to only school, homework, fruits, vegetables and detention! You'll go to sleep when we get home! (When WRJ WRJ got home, he's crying) Sonic: Don't cry WRJ WRJ. You never should've let troublemakers watch anything at all in theaters, home, or other places, not even Charlie Brown's All Stars. Next time if you went to the movies to see any movies. You better leave them at home with a babysitter, make sure that they should only have Campbell's soups, doing homework and reading educational books that are for school at home. WRJ WRJ: What shall you do to make me happy? Sonic: How about we can watch all 5 of my TV shows, which are The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog SatAM, Sonic Underground, Sonic X, and Sonic Boom instead? WRJ WRJ: Thank you Sonic, i'll watch all 5 of your TV shows. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West